Miss Dorky Glasses and Mister Snob
by Littlelonewolf
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto and Li Syaoran has made quite a reputation in Tomoeda High. Sakura is known as the school's nerd, and Syaoran as the most popular boy. Send in the sparks as both different worlds meet.
1. Summary

Miss Dorkie Glasses And Mister Snob

**Miss Dorkie Glasses And Mister Snob**

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura nor its characters. Though, the characters that you don't recognize here are mine. So please don't steal them.

Author's note: Wow.. I've been gone for almost 3 years. I apologize for that. To tell you the truth, after reading this story, I felt like I couldn't continue it any longer. But, I decided that instead of discontinuing it, I should rewrite it.. So here it is... the prologue of my story.

Take note, that even though this is a rewrite, when you read this story, you will notice that this story is very different from the original one. So, if you don't want to miss anything, just read the prologue... Also, I am going to rewriting the rest of the chapter because I feel like the story was going nowhere and it has no plot. Please don't forget to review this story.. I really want to know your opinion about the new version...

Line.0

THE PROLOGUE

by: littlelonewolf

_Hey you!_

_I'm sorry if I seem rude by calling you that but I'll keep calling you that until I know your name. Anyway, you don't need to know a lot about me except that my name is Sakura and I am just your average, normal girl living with only my dad and my brother here in Tomoeda. I am just a sophomore at a private high school but I have made a lot of friends already..._

I paused... reading over the stuff that I wrote. Actually, the truth is, the stuff about me being average and having a lot of friends are all lies. I have no friends but I seem to be a magnet for bullies. The reason why I haven't made any friends is because they were all afraid of me. Wait-- scratch that. They were all afraid of my bullies. I asked myself, "Should I tell the truth or lie and say I have the perfect life?" I decided against it-- lying, because this person wouldn't know me, as I, him. So I scratched everything and decided to write on a brand new piece of paper. So.. Where shall I start?

Dear Stranger...

_You must be wondering who I am, and why I am writing to you. To be honest, I would've never started this in the first place if it wasn't for my English class. My teacher wanted us to practice English, but frankly, I think that I'm already fluent at it. Oh well.. She said that it was worth half our grades. If I didn't write to someone, then I will automatically receive a failing grade. Although I might be the only one who's taking this assignment seriously. Trust my teacher to think up of something weird and complicated for something so simple. Well, she did say that it was good for us to talk about our life to someone who we don't know. I just hope that you're not the kind of person who judges without knowing anything. Anyway, I haven't really introduced myself. _

_My name is Sakura Kinomoto. Since I'm about to reveal to you my life, you may call me Sakura, if you wish. What about you, what is your name? _

_Anyway, I actually wanted to lie to you at first and say that I have a very perfect, normal life. But the truth is, __**my life is anything but normal-**__ it's pitiful, really. In case you are wondering, __I am not insane, just lonely and unlucky__. And I'll tell you why. _

_To tell you the truth, __when it comes to my family, it couldn't get any more normal. __I have a kind and gentle dad, and an annoying brother who keeps teasing me. But when it comes to boys, he can be really protective. __**My mother died when I was 3 years old**__, so I never really knew her, but my dad and brother told me that she was very beautiful and cheerful and that her laughter was contagious. I wish she lived long enough for me to remember her... How about you? What is your family like?_

_Right after I graduated from middle school, my dad told us that we had to move to Tokyo. I was currently living in America and I was really happy because that meant that I can escape that hell hole they call school. _

_As for my brother? He locked himself in his room and refused to see anybody. His life as I saw it was perfect. He had a very beautiful, blonde girlfriend, he was the most popular guy in his school, and most of all, he didn't want to leave his best friend, __**Yukito, **__the guy who would never look at me as more than a sister. _

_I've had the hugest crush on him since 5th grade and I remember I always used to wake up extra early just so I could walk to school with my brother and Yuki... Well one day, I finally had the guts to tell him how I felt about him. He just smiled and patted my head. He looked at me and said, "You don't love me, Sakura-chan... You just love me as much as you love your brother. I am not the right person for you, Sakura-chan. __**There will be someone else who will love you more than I do**__. (Yeah right!) Do you understand?" I shook my head. _

_I didn't understand half of what he said. But I understood enough to know that he didn't feel the same way. Sometimes, when I think about what he said, __**I'm starting to believe that all of it was a lie. **__I'm already in my second year of high school.. And yet, not one guy has even tried to befriend me. I'm starting to think that I am going to grow old and __still not have my first boyfriend__, let alone __my first kiss__. I know, unbelievable, but with my appearance, I'm starting to think it's true._

_Sometimes, I think that I should just cease to exist. My father once told me that mom wasn't really gone. He pointed to the stars and said. "__**When a person dies, they become a star so that they could watch over their loved ones." **__When I die, I would like to be the most beautiful and brightest star there is, just like my mom. I know I shouldn't think about death, but my life is just so pathetic. Why? I am a 15 years old girl with __**no friends**__. __**And I am being constantly picked on by just about the entire student body because of my looks, something that has never stopped since middle school**__; I wear thick and huge eyeglasses which makes me a nerd, loose clothes which makes me a loser, and I am extremely quiet, which attracts the bullies, and the worse part of my already pathetic life is, __**the most popular guy at school hates me so much that because of it, the student body decided to make my life a living hell**__. Sad, isn't it? So will you please answer me.. Can my life get any __**worse?**_

Signed,

Sakura Kinomoto AKA S.K.

I stopped and read my finished letter. Somehow, I felt really relieved after letting out my feelings. Though, I wonder what the person who will read this say? Will that person laugh at me? Or express his sympathy? I'd rather that he laugh at me because the last thing I really need is some stranger's sympathy, cause then that would really make my life more pathetic.

I sighed... as I turned off my lamp and got into my bed. Then, just like every night, I ended up crying myself to sleep as I thought about my own question. "Can my life get any worse?"


	2. Her Circumstances

Disclaimer: Like I said before, I don't own Card Captor... But this Fic, I do...  
  
CHAPTER 1: Her Circumstances  
  
Author notes: This is my first Fic! Yay! I'm kind of nervous because I want you all to like it.   
  
I've been thinking to what I should put on my first chapter and so far, this is the only thing I can come up with. I just hope you like it.  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~~*~  
  
"Hey watch where you're going, Dork!" a boy said smirking. The girl, named Sakura Kinomoto, who bumbed into the boy apologized automatically and knelt down to pick up her scattered books.  
  
All eyes on her as she silently picked them, one by one. She stood up and continued on her way to class, hoping she wouldn't bump into anybody. She just wanted to be left alone, Since she entered Tomoeda high, life has been a pain...   
  
She has been bullied several times. People had been putting horrible stuffs on her locker, She always gets teased by girls, she had been treated like garbage. And she always get ignored by everyone especially the boys.  
  
Even her fellow nerds doesn't talk to her of being afraid that they might get bullied too if they hang out with her. It turns out, she's pretty cool to talk to, the only thing that they don't like about her is her being a nerd.   
  
She always wore baggy pants and loose shirts. A girl wouldn't be caught dead wearing those clothes, especially girls of Tomoeda high who always wore Fitting clothes and make-up. They always worry about their hair and their appearances.   
  
But this girl, she doesn't wear make-up at all, or fitting clothes,   
  
instead, she's a book worm, she wore thick round glasses and braids. Sakura finally reached her class. The class she hated the most because all of the boys who bullies her is in that class. The only person ever talks to her and knows her,   
  
is Tomoyo Daidouji, both pretty and kind.   
  
Both of them are cousins and best friends. And Tomoyo doesn't care if Sakura is a nerd. She always stood up for her since they entered Tomoeda high together.   
  
"Sakura, over here!" cried Tomoyo. All eyes on Sakura as she sat down in her usual spot. "Good Morning Tomoyo!" She said with a smile hoping she would think that nothing happened before class starts, but it didn't work,   
  
Tomoyo quickly recognized Sakura deppressed. She got mad and stood up. "ALRIGHT! WHO OF ALL OF YOU DID SOMETHING TO MY DEAR SAKURA?!!" she shouted angrily. Everybody quickly took their eyes off Sakura and did their work.   
  
"OH SO YOU'RE IGNORING ME LIKE THAT?!" Sakura who has a sweat drop on her face calmed Tomoyo down and told her that they did nothing to her, yet.  
  
TOmoyo sat down calmly and looked at her best friend. "Sakura you know I'll never allow any one to do something bad to you." she said with a comforting tone. Sakura smiled at her once more and said she doesn't have to do it.   
  
But Tomoyo told her that she wants to.   
  
Sakura just looked at the floor, hoping that this day won't be so bad. She knew that her best friend and cousin will be always there for her when she needed it.  
  
FanFicPixie: I'm sooo Sorry I didn't update so soon. I had to go to Cali for 3 days... I just got home today. So sorry! Well, I hope you like my very first chapter, It's pretty short, but, I'll try to make it longer in the upcoming chapters.   
  
I hope you like my first chapter! R&R please! 


	3. His Circumstances

Disclaimer: This is the 3rd time I'm telling u this, I did not make Card Captor Sakura, though I'm having fantasies of it.  
  
CHAPTER 2: His Circumstances  
  
Author's notes: *Yawn* It's midnight, and I haven't slept yet. This story is getting pretty tough! Well, this is my 2nd Chapter. Don't laugh, it might happen to you too!  
  
I hope you like my second chapter! Oh and Thank you for the Reviews! I appreciate it!  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~~*~  
  
Just as Sakura had hoped for, the class wasn't so bad... It was, awfully quiet! The only thing that Sakura can hear is the scratching of pencils on papers. Nobody said a single word.   
  
Not one. She suspected that Tomoyo had something to do with this, and she was right! Tomoyo was glaring at every student who was gonna say something. So the student had no choice but  
  
to shut up. No way he/she is going to mess with Tomyo. So, the class remained quiet most of the time. Sakura, noticing the silence, felt annoyed and grateful at the same time.   
  
How she wished somebody will break off the silence. Suddenly, the door flew open and in came a boy chased with the school's principal. The Principal looked mad as ever and he was shouting  
  
furiously at him. The boy had un-combed auburn hair and eyes. Sakura noted that he is the most popular boy at Tomoeda high. He's quiet, but when people annoy him, he could be scary especially  
  
his glare. Just by glaring at people do they do whatever he wants them to do.   
  
  
  
"YOUNG MAN! STOP RIGHT THERE! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DISRESPECT ME WHEN I AM TALKING TO YOU! YOU HEAR ME??!!! YOU'VE CAUSE ENOUGH TROUBLE ALREADY IN ONE DAY TO PUT YOU IN DETENTION.   
  
AS A MATTER OF FACT, YOU'VE BEEN CAUSING A LOT OF TROUBLE SINCE YOU ENTERED THIS SCHOOL! AND THAT'S WHY, TODAY, I'M CALLING YOUR PARENTS AND SETTLE THIS MATTER ONCE AND FOR ALL!!!!"   
  
The guy stopped from his tracks with his fist clentched. He glared at the Principal as if to kill him. The Principal who was frightened by this, walked away muttering something.   
  
The guy stepped in front of the principal as he was heading the door way.   
  
"If you tell my Parents about all of this, You'll regret it." He then turned away leaving the Principal comepletely   
  
frozen. "S-Syaoran, y-you're 30 mins. late! I--I expect you to have an explanation for th--this." The trembling teacher said. Syaoran, who was the guy earlier, continued on his way to his seat,   
  
ignoring the teacher completely. He placed his foot on his desk and whistled. The teacher, Mr. Suzuki, was going to say something when Syaoran glared at him. "R-right... Let's leave that matter for now.   
  
But you have to stop being late or I'll have to take further actions for this kind of behavior." He said looking at Syaoran.   
  
Syaoran started swinging on his desk.   
  
"Feh! Nobody gives me orders around here!" he muttered and continued whistling.   
  
Sakura, who was watching the whole thing, rolled her eyes and sticked her tongue on him. 'So... He's the great Syaoran that everybody had been talking about... He looks calm and yet, scary. But I'm   
  
not gonna get scared by him. He's just a poor frightened boy inside. I just know it.' she thought as she stared at him. Syaoran noticing this stopped whistling and looked at her.   
  
"Whatever are you staring at me for?!"   
  
He angrily said. Sakura who was alarmed that he caught her, apologized. Her heart racing with nervousness. 'I thought you said not to get scared! So much for my "I'm not going to get scared-speech."   
  
she thought looking away.  
  
The teacher continued on writing on the board. And the class was again continued with silence. Pencil scratch can be heard again, joined by Syaoran's whistling and the noise he was making from swinging from his desk.  
  
Sakura, was then again annoyed. This time, by Syaoran.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
FanFicPixie: Phew! I'm so tired! So, how do u like it so far? Isn't this longer than before? I'm really not used to making chapters longer but, I'll try harder next time. Thank you for your patients! R&R please! 


	4. I Hate him! I Hate her!

Disclaimer: fourth time... SHould I keep on saying this? I'm beginning to get tired. Okay, I'll say it again. "I. D.o.N.T. O.W.N. C.A.R.D.C.A.P.T.O.R. S.A.K.U.R.A.!!!"   
  
I hate having to say that over and over again! What? Are you kidding? I love SAYING it over and over! T_T;)  
  
CHAPTER 3: "I Hate him!" "I Hate her!"  
  
I dedicate this chapter to those people who took the efforts of making a review. If one of you are them, Thanks a lot! Each one of them inspires me to make this Chapter!  
  
Author's notes: THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THOSE PEOPLE WHO TOOK THE EFFORTS TO MAKE A REVIEW! I REALLY ENJOYED READING THEM. I hope this will not be too boring for you.   
  
I'm not saying My story is boring, I'm hoping it's not...  
  
Well, Since I am still awake, why not do it? Well, Chapter 3 is up! I hope you enjoy it!  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~~*~  
  
Sakura was out of luck. She has Syaoran in all of her classes! Poor Sakura had been so annoyed by him that she wants to  
  
Beat his guts so bad. The thing is, Syaoran doesn't have a clue that Sakura is burning with anger at him! All he does is whistle and   
  
glare, whistle, ignore, ignore, whistle, swing, It's driving her crazy!   
  
RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
FINally! THe Moment Sakura has been waiting for, Lunch! That's the only place she won't see that "guy." She decided to freshen out a bit  
  
so she went to the roof top of her school and enjoy the fresh air while she eat lunch. AS she sat on the ground, enjoying her view of the tall buildings and the birds,  
  
she became aware that someone was behind her.   
  
"What are you doing here?!" said a familiar voice. Sakura gulped and turned to see if it was the person she feared it would be. Starting from the ground to his face, she can see  
  
a pair of gold amber eyes staring blankly at her. It's him, the person who annoys her most. Death has striken her early. She then prepared for the worse yet to come   
  
and closed her eyes when she thought he was going to hit her. He just looked at her... as if she was crazy.  
  
When she slowly opened her eyes for nothing has happened... atleast, not yet. She looked at him, with curious eyes. "WHAT were u thinking just now? Afraid that I'm going to hit you?" he said grinning.   
  
"Nothing..." she said and continued on eating her lunch half relieved and half embarrassed at the same time. Syaoran, smirking suddenly grabbed her lunch as soon as he saw it.   
  
"SO, the food that smells so wonderful belongs to you," he said "Heh! Too bad! I guess this is mine now!" He then started eating it. Sakura, with tears on her eyes, was furious of  
  
having lost her lunch. "How could you just snatch my lunch?!!" she cried in frustration. Syaoran calmly looked at her.  
  
"Simple, I just take it and eat it" he took another piece of sushi and stuffed it into his mouth. After he was done,   
  
he tossed back Sakura's lunch box, which has no more food left on it, and walked away.  
  
"I had a wonderful meal! Too bad you weren't the one who enjoyed it. It really was delicious" he said giving her another mischievous smirk then he headed toward the stairs.   
  
Sakura, with dotted eyes blinked a couple of times then she snapped back to reality.   
  
"ARGH! THAT'S THE LAST TIME YOU'RE GETTING LUNCH FROM ME!!!" she yelled.   
  
"Take this!" Sakura cried, kicking his back with her "Cherry bomb Kick."   
  
Syaoran, who was halfway in the door way, suddenly fell down, his face meeting the ground. "Ouch! That Hurts! WHY YOU! HOW DARE YOU KICK ME LIKE THAT?" he yelled rubbing his back and trying to straighten it out.  
  
Sakura, smiling, went up to him and said, "I can kick you whenever I want, wherever I want!." Syaoran popping a vein, was gritting his teeth with his fist clentched.   
  
"Oh what now huh? I'm suppose to be the one to get mad at you! You've been so annoying it makes me sick!" she yelled turning to big sized Sakura.. Syaoran, who in turn became a smaller version,  
  
felt like being over powered by the great and gigantic Sakura.   
  
"I'm getting scared of a nerd? I don't think so!" he muttered. Sakura hearing this, glared at him with deadly eyes. (You're not the only one who has deadly eyes ya know?!)   
  
"Becareful of what you're calling me, Jerk!!!" She yelled once again.   
  
"Oh are you referring to this? NERD NERD NERD NERD NEEEEERRRRDDD! And who're you calling a Jerk? What about you, you're already a nerd! definitely out of my type, and to top off it all, You're a loud mouth!   
  
You're the last person I would ever consider going out with in a billion years!  
  
I didn't know such a quiet person like u could be a real pain!" then he added, "It looks like looks can be deceiving.." (He doesn't know how true what he just said...)  
  
"HEH! If I was a popular girl and wasn't a nerd, I'd rather go out with geeks with dripping snots than go with you!"   
  
"Ohoho! You are far from being popular Miss Dorkie Glasses, I didn't know you had your own fantasy world! It's easy for you to say to go out with geeks because, YOU ARE ONE!" said Syaoran.  
  
"Just watch me! You'll regret those words of yours! Once I become popular, you're the first person I expect to be down on my knees begging me to go out with you, Mister Snob!" she remarked.   
  
"Never even if you're popular will I ever go out with such a loud mouth like you!" he said.   
  
*squak! squak! squak!* Both of them kept arguing till the school bell rang.  
  
  
  
"Now what?! Now that you ate all of my food, I have nothing left to eat! And I'm starving!" she complained as she was about to go to her class. Syaoran who was left behind,  
  
still wearing that frown, rubbed his stomach with pleasure and satisfactory. Apparently trying to tease Sakura.  
  
"That was good food! I'm glad I forgot my lunch or I could never have tasted such a delightful meal." he said rubbing his stomach. Sakura sighed and looked at him.   
  
She doesn't have any energy left to use to shout or talk back at him. So she just proceeded to her next class, which is unfortunately, P.E. her worst subject. She walked to her class with a downcast look and her shoulders drooped.  
  
"What's wrong Dork!?" asked a girl laughing. She had been mostly annoyed of that one too, but decided to just stay quiet.  
  
She just ignored the girl's and some fellow classmates' teasing as she walked on carrying her heavy books. 'Ignore them! Ignore them! Ignore hunger! Ignore hunger!' she kept telling herself this until she made her way on P.E.  
  
Syaoran, who had been watching all of the time, looked away and went to find Eriol, his blue haired best friend.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At P.E. class...  
  
Sakura and TOmoyo are on a corner and Sakura told her about what happened on Lunch at the roof with Syaoran, and him stealing her lunch and how there's nothing left for her to eat.   
  
Tomoyo, looked concerned and happy at her friend at the same time.   
  
"How could you be happy when he stole my lunch!" she cried in dismay.  
  
TOmoyo, grinning hugged her dear cousin as if she just won a prize. Sakura was like a confused puppy looking side ways.  
  
"eh??" is all she could say for Tomoyo is hugging her too tight.   
  
Tomoyo, having noticed this, lets go of her cousin and held her hands.  
  
"Sakura! Do you know what this means?!" she asked excitedly.  
  
"yes. It means, I am now starving to DEATH!" Sakura cried once more. Tomoyo shook her head.  
  
"No Sakura, You! It's You! You... stood up to him!" she cried with glee as she hugged her cousin once more.  
  
"And he is a snobby one! They say he's really tough and he is a leader of some gang. I should have been there so I could record it on my new video cam! Sakura's first defense attempt"   
  
Tomoyo continued to babbled on it while Sakura gets a sweat drop on her head.  
  
'That's my cousin... who's plain crazy! Well, she did have a good point! I finally stood up to someone! I should be happy about it! But, I HATE HIM!'  
  
Somewhere a little bit farther from where Sakura and Tomoyo are talking, are Syaoran and Eriol with the gang.   
  
Syaoran told them of Sakura who he never knew was a loud mouth.  
  
"Kinomoto? The Dork?! Dude, you just got dissed by a nerd!" a guy with dirty blond hair said.   
  
"HUmph! I don't wanna hear that again! It's the first time a girl just dissed me like that, and the worst of all, she's a Nerd! A freaking Nerd!" he said. Eriol was just laughing   
  
at Syaoran whole-heartedly. Syaoran glared at his friend as if he's gonna kill him. Eriol gulped and stopped laughing. But still there are a few moments when he snickered.  
  
Syaoran was looking at Sakura and Sakura was looking at Syaoran. When both eyes met, sparks are flying everywhere, hitting anybody who's on the way.   
  
The gang noticed this and sweat dropped...   
  
"Li, you never looked sincere to a girl before," Eriol commented. Syaoran started denying it saying, "She's the last person in the whole universe that I'm ever gonna out with.   
  
She's ugly and dorkie! Especially that Big dorkie glasses of heres! And what's with those thick braids?! I don't like her, I HATE HER!" He said while laughing. While he's making fun of her, he didn't realize that Sakura was   
  
there, hearing every word he said...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
FanFicPixie: How did you like it? I finally made it long! Yayayay! Hope fully it will stay the same. It's boring isn't it? I hope not...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
what was your experience to reading Chapter 3: "I hate him!" "I hate Her!" of Miss Dorkie Glasses and Mister Snob?   
  
Relate it now in the "Reviews section!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
REVIEW PUWEASSEEEE!!! ^_^ === getting hyper 


	5. The new improved Cherry Blossoms

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura but I do own this Fic.  
  
Author's notes: Hi! Your long wait is finally over. Miss Dorkie Glasses and Mister Snob Chapter 4 is finally here!   
  
I'm sorry for the long update I was at California for 2 weeks spending my Christmas holidays with my famee (family) so I wasn't able to upload this. I hope you enjoy!  
  
Chapter 4: The new improved Cherry Blossoms  
  
In the last Chapter,   
  
Syaoran was glaring at Sakura and Sakura was glaring at Syaoran. When both eyes met, sparks are flying everywhere, hitting anybody who's on the way.   
  
While Syaoran was laughing skeptiCally and continouosly making fun of her with his "so called friends," he didn't realize that Sakura was hearing every word he said...  
  
~~~~Continuing on from the last chapter~~~~  
  
Sakura's Pov  
  
I stood there, watching and hearing him make fun of me. I was trembling... trembling with rage. I couldn't stop from doing it. If I had a super power, I'd give him my fire breath and make him suffer until he take those piercing words back. All those time those people insulted me, I just held back my anger. But this, I couldn't. I am so furious with him. After all those time he was taking advantage of me like annoying me at class, taking my food away... and forgave him thinking he is a lonely guy who needs attention. But this? He crossed way over the line and I couldn't bear it anymore. This time I won't be so forgiving. You'll pay, Li! You'll pay and I'll return the favor back to you soon. I was clentching and unclentching my fist trying to hold it back. I can't believe I thought this guy was just lonely and needed attention, but I was wrong, he is just a JERK! That's right. That's what he is, a jerk...   
  
End of Sakura's POV  
  
Syaoran was still laughing with his friends when Sakura came storming up to him. Her eyes read like she was ready to kill in any moments now. Eriol gulped while Syaoran stared at her. Everybody's eyes was fixed on her as she made her way in front of Li Syaoran.   
  
"Having fun of making fun of me??" she asked giving them her death glare. "Well enjoy it now cause this is the last day you're doing it cause tomorrow, I'll show you and everybody else that I'm not going to just sit back there while you're insulting me. I won't be the same stupid person who won't stand up for herself when being insulted and making fun of everyday, instead, I'll do anything to make you all regret those words coming out from your mouth the day I came here. I'll make you pay. Remember that, especially you, Li jerk!" she pointed and gave him another glare then stormed off.   
  
Syaoran looked like he was in deep thought. He was shocked. He didn't think Sakura had another side besides being a too goody-goody girl, but he had just seen it. There she was, yelling at him. She never did that before when she was making fun off. She just ignored them and stayed quiet but he guessed he triggered her other side. Now she is determined to make him pay. 'But... she does look cute when she's mad.' he thought, smirking.   
  
  
  
After School, Sakura made her way home not saying a word to anybody. She could hear them point out to her saying "It's her! she's that nerd that yelled at Li." a girl whispered to the guy next to her. "For a nerd like her, she has a nerve to do that to the great Li Syaoran. Doesn't she have a clue that he is the leader of the future leader of the Li clan? I heard that they're the toughest and the most powerful clan at Hong Kong. They're unstoppable!" the guy said crossing his arms while his eyes fixed on Sakura.   
  
Sakura came home with her eyes fixed on the floor. "Hey Kaijuu, is that you?" he asked with his face hidden on the newspaper.   
  
"Yes It's me. I'll be at my room if you need me." she said rather depressed than angry. Touya popped his head from the newspaper he was reading. He didn't expect her answer to be like that. She's supposed to make a combat saying she's not a monster but she didn't. She just made her way into her room. Touya knew that when she comes home like this, that means she had a tough time at school.   
  
"Hey Sakura, Did those guys who always bullies you gave you a hard time at school again?" he asked with a hint of concern in his tone while knocking at her door. "cause if they did, I'll beat the heck out of them for what they've done to you." he continued. When he received no answer, he opened the door and found out that Sakura escaped again cause she wasn't at her room and the window was open. He guessed that she went to Tomoyo's house.  
  
"Sakura? What are you doing here?" Tomoyo asked concernedly as she opened the door finding an auburn haired girl standing behind it. She gestured Sakura to come in. Sakura sat on a comfortable chair. She couldn't bear to look at Tomoyo cause she might burst into tears. "Are you all right?" She asked. Sakura gave her a small nod. Her head drooped down. "What's the matter Sakura? You look sad. Was it that Li Syaoran again?" Sakura looked at her best friend. Because the concerned look her best friend was giving her, Sakura decided to tell her what's bothering her. Sakura told her what happened at the gymnasium and she also told her that she yelled at syaoran and how she told them that she will make them pay especially to Syaoran. Tomoyo listened to her closely.   
  
"Now I have a really big problem. If it wasn't for my big mouth, I never would have said it. And to think that I can even make that jerk pay when he is the future leader of some powerful clan at Hong Kong." she said finishing her story.  
  
"Sakura, do you really want to make that Jerk and those people who insulted you pay for making fun of you and insulting you no matter what happens?" Tomoyo asked seriously.   
  
Sakura sweat dropped and replied, "Uhh.. Sure. Of course I do! I'd do anything to make them pay!" she said with a determined look on her face.   
  
Tomoyo grinned. Sakura knew she was up to something. "I know you Tomoyo, You have something on your mind. And I'm sure I don't want to know about it." she said in unison. She studied Sakura from head to toe checking every detail of her body. Sakura looked at Tomoyo as if she's crazy. "Uhh... Tomoyo, what are you doing?" she asked continuing to watch Tomoyo as she checked every detail of her body. Suddenly, Tomoyo's eyes suddenly gleamed with excitement. She took off Sakura's glasses and undone her braided hair.   
  
"Hey what's the big idea!? I need those glasses to see!" Sakura said trying to reach her glasses from Tomoyo's grasp. Tomoyo looks speechless at the goddess before her. "Saku, you-you! you look like a goddess! I never knew you were that pretty!" she exclaimed. "A goddess? maybe more like a fly with big glasses." she said. "Don't say that Sakura! You are pretty. You have a natural beauty inside you all along. You like your mother!" she said hugging her best friend.   
  
"Tomoyo, you know that mother is a model. I'm so do not look like her." Sakura said in a as-a-matter-of-factly tone.   
  
"Ohoho! I have a plan Sakura and it might just work. I'll make you a living goddess Sakura. Actually, you already are pretty but some few improvements and you'll be the most popular girl at school. Syaoran will be begging you to be his!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Just like I said, I don't want to know about it." Sakura said.   
  
"So, are you on?" Tomoyo asked holding Sakura's hands.   
  
"Fine. I'll do anything to make that Jerk Pay!" she said. Tomoyo contacted her driver through her cell phone and told him to pick them up from Sakura's house and drop them off to the mall.  
  
A few minutes later, A limo arrived. Both of them climbed inside and sat on the comfortable seats. While on their way to the mall, Tomoyo kept talking nonstop about shopping. She would pick out a lot of cute outfits   
  
and make Sakura try them on. Sakura never knew Tomoyo could be such a shopping maniac. She could be scary sometimes, especially when she keeps talking about clothes.  
  
Sakura shruddered at the idea.   
  
Sooner or later, they arrived at the mall. They stepped out of the limo and entered the huge building. First they went shopping. Just like Tomoyo said earlier, she started to pick a lot of cute outfits for Sakura and made   
  
her try them on. "Hmmm.... Let's see, which one goes better on you? A pale pink tank top or a darkish one?" Tomoyo asked comparing both of them.   
  
After trying on a lot of outfits, Tomoyo decided to buy all of them since they all looked cute on Sakura.   
  
After shopping, Tomoyo suggested that they go to a drug store to buy contacts for her. She also suggested that they go get a transparent one so her eyes could be visible.   
  
Tomoyo payed for the contacts and exited the shop. "One last stop. The Salon!" Tomoyo said smiling. Sakura looked as if she's gonna collapse any seconds now. She had been walking and running at the mall that it made her feet hurt.   
  
"Can we sit down for a moment? My feet are hurting from walking." she whinned plopping down on a bench. "Oh stop whinning. It's going to be finished as soon as we get your hair fixed." she said dragging her friend along with her.   
  
They entered the salon and a gentle looking lady greeted them. "Nice to see you again, Ms. Daidouji!" she said. Tomoyo smiled. "The usual?" she asked. Tomoyo shook her head gently. "I brought a friend. She will be the one who's going to need your assistance for today." she said. "Do your best fixing her hair. Make it look pretty and neat." Tomoyo said smirking at her friend. When the lady saw Sakura, she commented on how beautiful her hair was. "I'll do my best" the lady said. After a lot of snipping and cutting, It was finally done. The lady showed Tomoyo the transformation. Sakura's hair is cut short, which is a perfect shoulder level.   
  
Tomoyo was pleased at her work and payed her for it.  
  
"Please don't. I'm glad to serve such a pretty girl. This is on me." she said smiling at Sakura. Sakura blushed at her compliment. "Thank you very much for everything." she said and bowed. The lady smiled and bowed back.   
  
"It was my pleasure!" she replied. Both of them returned home holding paper bags full of clothes and stuffs in both hands.   
  
Back at Sakura's house,  
  
Tomoyo made Sakura wear her new clothes and contacts. Her once baggy pants was now replaced with flared pants and her dorkie big glasses is gone. She is now wearing contacts. Tomoyo squealed excitedly.   
  
"Syaoran will soon be down on your knees begging you to go out with him." Tomoyo said excitedly. Sakura looked at the mirror and was shocked at the transformation. "HOE!" she shrieked holding her face. "Is that me?" she asked still speechless.  
  
Tomoyo nodded and hugged her cousin.  
  
"Yes Sakura, You are The new Improved Cherry Blossoms" Tomoyo said.   
  
Sakura smiled. 'The new improved Cherry Blossoms' she thought smiling to herself. 'I'll make him pay! I'll make all of them pay! I'll show you what I can do, all of you!' she thought as she stood with a determined look   
  
on her eyes. 


	6. A flashback to where I lost everything

Disclaimer: Two words. NOT MINE  
  
Chapter 5: A flashback to where I lost everything  
  
Author's notes: Hey Guys!!! Thanks for all the reviews you gave me. It was very sweet of you! I hope you guys won't stop from reviewing... cause the moment you've been waiting for is finally here!   
  
Miss Dorkie Glasses and Mister Snob, Chapter 5 is finally up! Hope ya all enjoy!  
  
Sakura who seems to be in a dark place, opened her eyes, revealing two bright emerald orbs. She looked around her and said with a cofusion on her face.   
  
"Where am I? Why am I here?" Sakura cried out, hoping to get answers. But there was no reply, except her voice echoing the whole place, plunging deeper and deeper further away. She didn't like this place at all.   
  
It seems lonely and sad. There was nothing she can do to get out of the horrid place. She sat on a corner and curled up like a ball and sobbed. Suddenly, two familiar voices emerged, they were laughing and giggling happily. Sakura searched everywhere to where the voice came from, but there was no sign of anybody. It seems to be really familar to her but she can't recall what it was. "Hello? Is anybody there?" Suddenly, a strong wind blew and the place brightened. She could feel the warm rays of the sun from her skin and she fresh air filled her lungs.   
  
In front of her was a huge Cherry blossoms tree, and Sakura petals where falling everywhere. She once again heard two familiar voices. But, this time, two kids appeared in front of her. They were chasing each other happily.  
  
"I'll get you, just watch, Ryu-chan!" A girl said stopping and waiting to catch for her breath. Sakura couldn't see her face because her back was facing her, but she did noticed that the girl has a short auburn hair, just like hers. A boy, who was probably Ryu, stopped and grinned. "If you catch me! But it seems that you get pretty easily tired. Just face it Ying-fa, you'll never catch me." He said in a mocking tone, while laughing so hard that he almost fell to the ground. The guy has messy jet black hair and blue eyes.   
  
He was the same age as the girl. "Oh yeah! I'll get you mister!" Sakura said finally facing in front of Sakura. Sakura was shocked. "No, It can't be!" She muttered under her breath, as she stared at the girl who can't see her. The girl has bright emerald eyes and charming smile. She recognized them as her own.   
  
"That's me when I was 8 years old!" she said. Little Sakura, also called as Ying fa in chinese, began to run, Ryu's face fell. "Uh-oh! And the chasing continues." He said, starting on a run. Another strong wind blew and Sakura was now standing on the park. She finds Lttle Sakura and Ryu, facing each other under the sunset and a limo parked on the other side of the street, with all Ryu's things in it. Sakura's eyes were red and puffy with tears, while Ryu was wearing a serious expression.   
  
"I'm sorry Sakura, but, I have to return to Hong Kong. Mom phoned me yesterday, and she wants me back home." He said, his eyes told her he too, was in pain about the sudden news. Sakura, her eyes on the ground, looked up. "Are... we going to meet again?" she asked. Ryu smiled and took her hands. He dropped a golden necklace with an emerald stone and three smaller pearls on each side. Sakura draw her breath at the gorgeus thing. "I swear. I will come back here again, when I fix all the things that needs to be fixed." He said.   
  
He bid goodbye one more time to Sakura and hugged her. "Thank you, Ryu-chan! You're the best friend in the whole world." Sakura said, giving Ryu a kiss on his cheeks, making her best friend blush deeply. "Goodbye Sakura" Ryu hopped on the limo and the limo sped off. Sakura, who was on the middle of the streets watched her best friend go... away from her.   
  
Sakura, who was thinking deeply, didn't hear the speeding car's honking. Sakura's heart beat went faster as she saw the speeding truck going to hit her former self. She rushed forward "Sakura! WATCH OUT!!!"   
  
Little Sakura, who seemed to have felt her presence, glanced at her back, seeing the upcoming truck, she tried to dive out of the way but it was too late. "CRASH!"   
  
BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEP *Alarm goes off* Sakura who was sleeping under her covers, jolted awake, grunting.  
  
"Uhh.. what a weird dream. Why would I dream about my childhood? And who was that Ryu boy? And I don't remember putting on the alarm clock." She said reaching out to shut off the beeping device.   
  
She slip on to her glasses and glanced at the alarm   
  
clock and shifted back to bed. "5:30?!" Sakura exclaimed, "Why so early? I still have an hour before school starts... I'm going back to sleep." she muttered, returning under her covers and closed her exhausted eyes shut. She didn't even noticed that Tomoyo was there, enjoying video-taping her.   
  
She lowered her camcorder with a satisfied smile. It was finally time to wake Sakura up. "Wake up Sleepy head!" Tomoyo said giggling and throwing off the blankets, revealing a shocked Sakura. "We have to get you dressed up. I set the alarm clock early so we can prepare for your first day of school as a totally different person to work up on our plans!   
  
I already chose the perfect outfit for this day. I can already imagine what the other's reaction would be when they see you." Tomoyo said looking up with shining eyes. "T..Tomoyo? How long have you been there?" Sakura asked. Her eyes fell upon the camcorder that was hanging on Tomoyo's neck. "And what's with bring along your camcorder?" Sakura asked with a sweat drop on her face. "Have you been video-taping me the whole time?" Sakura asked suspiciously.   
  
"Tomoyo, with her hands clasp together looked at her with puppy dog eyes. "But you were so cute dreaming. I just had to video-tape you!" Sakura sighed. Suddenly, Tomoyo grabbed Sakura and dragged her to the bathroom. "Hey! What's the big idea?" She said struggling for freedom. "Now Hurry up and take a bath!" Tomoyo said, pushing Sakura inside the shower with her PJs still on. She turned on the cool water to the max. "This'll wake you up!." Tomoyo said smirking.   
  
"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A wide awake and totally soaked Sakura, screamed, shaking the whole house and possibly the whole neighborhood.  
  
"Huh?" A boy with chestnut hair said just as he was sipping tea. "Is there anything wrong with the Tea, Master Li?" Wei, Li's personal butler asked. Li lowered the tea cup and shook his head. "It taste fine, Wei. I just thought I heard something." Wei bowed and exited the room, carrying a bunch of tea cups and a tea pot on a tray.   
  
Tomoyo placed Sakura's outfit on the counter and exited the bathroom, smirking. After minutes of waiting, The door finally opened, revealing Sakura wearing the "perfect outfit" Tomoyo chose for her. It was a green tank-top with the words, "Angel cutie" Embroidered on. It also has a matching skirt which fell down just 2 inches above Sakura's knee. The shoes was a black, leathered, high heeled boots which is just below Sakura's knee, and it made Sakura an inch taller.   
  
Tomoyo sqealed with excitement at the sight before her. And once again, Sakura tried to convince her that It's no big deal. "Buut You're so Kawaii!!!" Tomoyo said hugging her best friend tightly. And she did have a point. Sakura looked like a fallen angel from heaven sent down to earth with a mission to fullfill.   
  
"Okay, okay I got the point!" Sakura said, running out of breath. Tomoyo, realizing what she's doing to Sakura, lets go of her and apologized. Sakura brushed her hair quickly and ot downstairs for breakfast. "Good morning Touya!!!" she shouted happily, finding her brother on his usual spot, drinking coffee and face buried behind the newspaper. "Not so loud, Kaijuu!! You're going to wreck this whole house if you keep screamng like that. No wonder you're a kaijuu." Sakura's happy mood was gone and she turned to glare at her brother.   
  
"TOUYA!!!!" she said with flames surrounding her. Touya who was behind the neewspaper, smirked. Sakura noticed her mom's picture on the table and picked it up and hugged it caressly. "Goodmorning mom!!!" she said smiling. 'Do you notice anything different about me, mom? I'm a new cherry blossoms now. Don't worry, I won't change one bit. I just need your strength to help me face that horrible boy who keeps bullying me. The woman on the picture appeared to be smiling.   
  
"Hey Sakura, about yesterday you--" Touya's voice trailed off when he saw what had become of Sakura. "Look different." he said unconsciously. Sakura grinned. Fujitaka came into view, seeing Sakura and her new appearance. "Wow Sakura! You look like your mother. I remember when you were a child you looked exactly like that. Now I wonder how you damaged your visions again? I think you were 8 years old when that accident happened.   
  
But that was then. Anyway, here's your pancakes." he said smiling down to her daughter. "You mean, my visions was once clear when I was young? And what accident was that?" she asked trying to remember back then. "It was that Ryu-kid. He and you were best friend and were unseparatable when he had to leave for hong kong. And the next thing I knew." he said, lowering his gaze. Tomoyo lowered her gaze too.   
  
~Flash Back~  
  
  
  
Ryu bid goodbye one more time to Sakura and hugged her. "Thank you, Ryu-chan! You're the best friend in the whole world." Sakura said, giving Ryu a kiss on his cheeks, making her best friend blush deeply. "Goodbye Sakura" Ryu hopped on the limo and the limo sped off. Sakura, who was on the middle of the streets watched her best friend go... away from her.   
  
Sakura, who was thinking deeply, didn't hear the speeding car's honking. Little Sakura glanced at her back, seeing the upcoming truck, she dive out of the way but it was too late. "CRASH!"   
  
The ambulance came and carried the poor and badly hurt Sakura. Touya, who came from School saw his sister being taken away, i a stretcher. "HUh? Sakura!!!!" he said dropping his bag to the side walk. He went into Sakura and held her hands. "Touya... don't worry, I'm fine." she said, trying to suppress a smile, but this hurt her more. "This can't be! What happened to her? What did they do to Sakura?" he asked, grabbing the collar of one of the men.   
  
"Woah, easy there child. This little girl had a hit and run accident, and we're taking her to the ambulance as soon as possible. If you want to come with us, then hop on in." he said. Touya grabbed his bag and hopped on the ambulance and the ambulance sped off, with the siren on.   
  
~At the hospital~   
  
Touya was in the waiting room pacing worriedly, when Fujitaka and Tomoyo arrived.   
  
"Sakura! What happened to her?" Tomoyo asked with a concerned look on her face.   
  
Touya lowered his head. He couldn't bear to say it for it's causing pain in his heart. "Sakura... had a hit and run accident." he said. "Oh Sakura, please be alright." Tomoyo said with tears coming out of her eyes. Fujitaka lowered his head. "My daughter..." he said, hoping she's alright. After hours of waiting, the doctor finally came out of the emergency room.   
  
Touya stood up and went in front of the doctor. "How's my sister? Is she alright? Is she cured?" he asked. His eyes told the doctor he was really worried over her. The doctor smiled and patted Touya's head. "Sakura, isn't it? she's alright now. she was badly injured in her head, but good thing she dived away. The truck only hit her head. If it hit her whole body she could have been killed. Lucky for her, a nearby passer saw this happened and called the ambulance." he said.   
  
"Sakura is doing fine now, she's still resting right now. But..." he said, lowering his gaze. Touya didn't like this at all. "But what?" Tomoyo asked who could no longer wait for suspension. "But, because her head was hit hard, she might have damaged her brain, causing it to shut down temporarily and she might have lost some memory, and nt only that, she also damaged her eye sight.   
  
and she's in a comma right now but she'll awaken for about, three months. When she wakes up, don't try to tire her. This'll put her into a bad shape." he said. "Can we see her?" Tomoyo asked the doctor. "Okay, but don't be loud okay?" Tomoyo ran into the room followed by Touya and Fujitaka. They saw Sakura with bandages on her head. "Oh Sakura..." she said. She sat next to Sakura, who was asleep. "Ryu..." is all she said.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
"Ryu... I remembered him!" Tomoyo said. Sakura look like she's in deep thought. "Ryu... I dreamt about that guy today. And the accident, only when the truck hit me, the alarm clock woke me up. "The truth is... I don't remember anything about him at all." Sakura said. Taking a bite from her pancake. Every one is seated on the table, quietly.   
  
~school~  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo are standing under a tree. They were both quiet. "Say Tomoyo, who was Ryu?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo smiled and looked up to the sky. "Ryu... is kind of a version of Li Syaoran, except, he's personality is different. He was kind of stubborn and yet he was a nice guy. He's friendly to other people and toughtful. Sometimes he thinks too proud of himself but he mostly thinks of other people, especially you, Sakura.  
  
At first when we both first met him, I thought he was mean and a jerk all the way, but when he's with you, you slowly changed him. He hardly smiled back then but because of you, he showed his true self. From then on, you two became best friends and he called you Ying-fa. As each of you spend days together, You began to feel different about him more and more. You were in love.   
  
You always talked about him all day long back then. You were madly In love with him. *sigh* but... he had to leave... I don't know where he went, but all I remember is, he went back to Hong Kong. From then on, nobody heard about him." Sakura gazed at the ground. She looked at her wrist and it revealed a gold bracelet with an emerald stone in it and three pearls on each side.   
  
'I had this on since forever. I didn't know why I had this but I kept it with me, thinking it's important, and it was. Everyday, I would dream about him, but I didn't know what thsoe dream meant. Butr now, I do... I dreamt about Ryu, the guy I loved forever.' she thought. Suddenly, loud cheers were heard from the back of the school.   
  
"Go Li!!!" a bunch of girls cheered, "You can take all of them!" Out of curiosity, both of them decided to check out what was the loud commotion about. It seems to lead to the soccer field, where a boy with chest nut was running across the field, kicking the ball toward the goal, with beads of sweat running down his face. It was Li Syaoran, the captain of the soccer club.   
  
At the end of the field where three guys, trying to block his way. Li managed to fool them by doing fakes and turns and he managed to kick the ball. It hurled toward the goal and it made a swoosh sound. All the fans cheered for Li who was being carried by his team mates. "Li! You were awesome!" Eriol said. "Thanks" he said, taking the towel and buried his face on it. His team mates patted his shoulders and grinnined.  
  
"No wonder Li is popular... he's smart, he's got talent, he even got killer looks. Speaking of looks..." Tomoyo said looking at his clothes. "He also got good taste of clothes. I say --- " Tomoyo was going to add more when Sakura interrupted her. "Tomoyo!!! I thought you were on my side!" Sakura said. Tomoyo nodded and blushed. "Right." she said looking away.  
  
"Wow, Li! you surely got yourself some huge crowd in here. Even beautiful Daidouji came." He said looking at Eriol who in turn, looked away. His eyes fell upon a girl who was with Tomoyo. "Say, who's that girl with Daidouji?" he asked. The others followed his gaze and saw Sakura. "Dude! She's hot and pretty! I don't know about you but I'll be the first one to hit on her." a boy said.   
  
While his friends where busy looking at Sakura, Li stole a glance at her. She has a breathtaking emerald eyes, which is so bright that it reflected the sun. She also has the most charming smile he has ever seen from all the girls swarming around him. And her auburn hair, which is a shoulder length is so silky that it flows gently and gracefully on the blowing wind. He couldn't help but stare at her.   
  
He wanted that girl... he wants her more than ever and he'd do anything to get what he wants.  
  
"Hmm.. taken an interest at her?" a voice said. Li jumped with shock and turned to see who it was. He found Eriol, grinning.   
  
"Don't surprise me Like that, Hiriigazawa!" he snapped. Eriol continued on grinning. He adjusted his glasses and said, "I say you're beginning to like her." Syaoran shot a glare at him, whenthe bell rang.   
  
"Humph! Don't count on it!" he said walking away calmly.   
  
Sakura got to her feet when the school bell rang. "Come on Sakura, we have to get to class. OooOh! I can't wait to see what the other's reaction would be." Tomoyo said squealing again. Sakura's heart beat became faster... 'what would the other's reaction would be?' she thought, asking herself. Once she stepped into the hallway, she could already feel those stares people had been doing.  
  
She was glancing sideways when she crashed into somebody, and her books scattering (Well... She only carried two of them so people did not think she's a book worm.) "Oh I'm sorry. here miss, let me help you with that." He said. Sakura looked up and saw the same guy she bumped into last time. She watched her as he picked up her books one by one. 'What's with the change of attitude?' she thought, getting angry.  
  
"Here you go, miss." the guy said smiling at her and handing her her books. Sakura mumbled a thanks and left not bothering to look at him. Tomoyo smiled and giggled. The boy jumped to the air happily. "Did you see that? I got to speak to her." he said, bragging to his friends. Both of his friends looked doubtful. "She merely said a word! You did all the talking!" they said, grinning. "Well, she still said something. That's worth something." he said returning a grin.  
  
Sakura entered the class. It was noisy and all of them where chatting. All of them stopped talking and turned to look at her. The only person who was talking was Lina, known as the hottest girl in school.  
  
"Uhh... May I help you?" The teacher asked, not recognizing Sakura. Sakura shook her head. "I'm at this class, Sakura Kinomoto." She said. Hearing what they just heard, everybody was of course shocked at this. "Sakura Kinomoto? That Dork?" a boy said out loud and quickly covered his mouth.  
  
Sakura glared at him and clentched her hands. Syaoran's mouth fell open, his eyes showed that he was indeed shocked. More than anybody on the room. Tomoyo bit her lips, trying to hold back her laughter. 'HA! What now huh?!" She thought. "I'm sorry we were late. We were.. held back." she said, thinking of how many people crowded around her.  
  
The teacher who was also shocked, nodded unconciously. "You can take your seats now." She said. Sakura and Tomoyo sat on their usual seats which is, Sakura in front of Li, and Tomoyo, in front of Eriol. They certainly didn't see this one coming, but it did. It was her, Sakura Kinomoto, the girl who once was a nerd, turned to a princess of Tomoeda. She's waaaaaay Hotter than hotty Lina. Since Sakura revealed herself, everybody had been speechless.   
  
All eyes on her for the rest of the class and Sakura is starting to feel uncomfortable, especially when she is the center of attention.  
  
Because of the annoying silence, a voice at the far end spoke up. It was Lina, wearing her snobby look. She had straight blonde hair tied in a pony tail and blue eyes. She was wearing a fitting spaghetti strap and shorts that traced every curves of her "perfect" body. It's part of her seducing charms. "So... Kinomoto is the girl every body has been talking about eh?" she said, standing up and began to walk towards her.   
  
Sakura and Tomoyo rolled their eyes while pretending to look the other way. 'Oh great! It's that Lina slut!' Sakura and Tomoyo thought.   
  
Lina fluttered her eye lashes and gave Li her best seducing smile that all guys were crazy about when she passed Li. Li, of course being busy staring at Sakura, ignored her. "So, MISSY! what are you up to now, huh? I say, you're going to try to get my sweetie, Li and take him for your own." she said smiling to Li. Li shrugged and Sakura giggled. Lina glared at her and said, "Li is mine, you can't have him." By that, Sakura, laughed hard.   
  
"You can have him! I have more important things to do than drool over to that jerk! I'm not like any other stupid girls like you, who kisses the ground he   
  
stands on. Besides, you two would make a cute couple. Oh did I say cute? I meant stuck-up couple." Sakura said smiling. Everybody was surprised at the sudden turn of events. They expected Sakura to not say anything, but instead, she fought back.Syaoran looked thoughtful. 'This girl has spice in her!' he thought. Lina didn't say anything except a humph and walked away. 'I won't let you get away,   
  
Kinomoto, I'll make your life a living nightmare for embarassing me in front of the class and to my sweetie.' Lina thought as an evil smile crept up on her face.Tomoyo and Sakura grinned.   
  
They surely couldn't hold back her laughter, but they managed, until the bell rang. All of the syudents left for lunch, except Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran and Eriol, who were last.   
  
Sakura and Tomoyo burst with laughter and high fived. "You should have seen the look on her face! It was priceless!'" Sakura said. Tomoyo laughed with her. "You showed her what she was made off, Sakura, that was worth more than she bargained for." She said, grinning.   
  
Eriol looked at Sakura with an amused look on his face. 'Kinomoto eh? This should be interesting...' Li Syaoran didn't say anything, instead, he scoffed.   
  
~Li's POV~  
  
Damnit! I can't control myself from staring at her. She's too pretty! Argh!!!! Those beautiful silky hair of her's that's waiting for me to run my fingers through, those red, soft lips of her's that's waiting for me to taste, hey beautiful and stunning emerald eyes, and her perfect tanned skin, that's waiting for me to touch.   
  
SNAP OUT OF IT, LI! you're just making it worse than it is already! What happened to the 'I will never go out with you even if you're popular' speech?' Li thought, while tryng to control himself from looking at Sakura. His anger is building up inside him and he was red all over his face and steams of smoke are coming out of his head. Li couldn't take it anymore so he got up and ran to the door. Eriol chased after him.  
  
"Hey Li! Don't leave me here!" Eriol called out, running after Syaoran, who just exited the door. Sakura looked puzled. "What's his problem?" Sakura asked to Tomoyo. All she received was a grin. 'Ohoho! The plan has just begun!' Sakura raised her brow. She did not like the way her best friend was grinning.   
  
Fanficpixie: AHHHHHH!!!!! I finally updated! Hehehe... I hope you enjoyed it. Anyway about this Ryu guy... He's gonna come up maybe later on the next chapter. He is Sakura's childhood friend when she was young.   
  
Hehehe.. now you found out the truth behind her being dorkie and her tragic past. It was because of that accident that Sakura lost what was precious of her, "Her precious memories." 


	7. Ryuki Zhou's appearance

Disclaimer: This chapter is an original work that unexpectedly popped out of my mind. Let's just say, a light bulb lit up above my head when I had the idea come over me.  
  
Do I make sense? I dunno... I'm just typing out stuff.   
  
A/N: Oh and sorry for the long update. I've been having author's block around these days and I've been trying to look for my inspiration. I'm not sure if you're gonna buy that reason but, hey! atleast I have a reason than none. Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!   
  
OoOoh! I added a new character! A dog! and a surprise guest! Guess who!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6: Ryuki Zhou's appearance  
  
In the last chapter, Li couldn't take it anymore so he got up and ran to the door. Eriol chased after him.  
  
"Hey Li! Don't leave me here!" Eriol called out, running after Syaoran, who just exited the door. Sakura looked puzled. "What's his problem?"   
  
Sakura asked to Tomoyo. All she received was a grin. 'Ohoho! The plan has just begun!' Sakura raised her brow.   
  
She did not like the way her best friend was grinning.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
4 weeks from the last chapter,  
  
Sakura opened her eyes finding herself in the same 'dream' again. She had been having the same dreams lately and she always ended up having sleepless nights. She found the familiar jet black haired boy where he was usually at in her dreams. 'Hey, Sakura...' he called out once again, giving her the same smile that he only shows her when they were young.   
  
Suddenly, another bright light came streaming down as if they were waves and enclosed in on Sakura. She closed her eyes to protect them from the overly bright light and when she opened them, a familiar scene played through her eyes.  
  
It was the same scene where the sun was setting down and she found her younger version standing at the park, next to a boy. Sakura saw the boy giving her the gold chained necklace with an emerald stone in it.  
  
She heard the young boy say, "We'll meet again... someday..." as he vanished into the dark, his voice dying down. Little Sakura, tears rushing down from her eyes, ran after him, stretching her hands saying, "Please, don't leave me here! I don't want to be alone! And you said that we'll always play together!" she tried very hard to chase   
  
him but he was out of her reach. The last thing that he said was, "Don't worry, you're not alone. I'll be watching you..."  
  
Sakura opened her eyes for real, this time, finding her arms stretched out and raised. She lowered it and sat up, supporting her head from the head ache she was getting. Beads of sweat came trickling down from her face and fell to the back of her hand. Her breathing was fast and unstable, her heart beating faster than the normal rate,   
  
'why do I get sleepless nights everyday?' she asked herself. Ever since she found out the truth about her childhood past, she's been having dreams about it, dreams about the jet black-haired boy and the 'accident'   
  
Sakura clutched the dangling necklace on her neck tightly and stared at it."Ryu..." she said, regaining her normal breathing, and her heart beat finally settled down. She felt something soft and cottony lying beside her and realized it was her puppy that she got last month(I decided to put the pup cause he's cute, Heheheh! *What Kind of REASON is that?!*   
  
(But he is cute! Look at him, don't you just love how cute he is? Besides, It's not my fault, he gave me those irresistable puppy dog eyes so that I can include him in the story!). Sakura stroked the white-fur of the wolf like puppy and fell back into a dreamless sleep.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura woke up the next morning, finding the puppy licking her cheeks. Sakura sat up and petted the cute puppy and carried him into her lap.  
  
"It puzzles me, Kero, why would I have the same dream again over and over for about a week now? Was it telling me something that I'm supposed to figure out? It's just weird. Especially when It's about  
  
my childhood bestfriend..." she said. She looked at her sea green jade pendant and sighed. Noticing the confusion and sadness in his owner, Kero barked happily and danced on top of her head. (He's so little that he can play on Sakura's head)(A/N: I'm not sure if there's a teeny sized pup like Kero-chan. If there isn't, try to imagine there is only that he's really rare and one of a kind.)  
  
Sakura smiled and kissed her little dog, who grew happier and more energetic. Suddenly, her eyes drifted on her calendar beside her pink alarm clock that says 5:00 am. Her eyes widened when a sudden realization struck her. On the printed bold letters says 'Valentine's Day' . Meaning, the next day after will be valentines day.  
  
"Oh Kero! I didn't even realize that tomorrow is Valentine's day. If I knew it ealier, I would have bought everybody presents (Everybody - Touya, Fujitaka, Tomoyo, her friends 'If she has any'). Maybe I'll have Tomoyo come over later after school and we can bake cookies like we did for dad's birthday last year. Good thing I saved up those heart shaped cookie shaper!  
  
(Fanficpixie: Umm, I really don't know what you call those things that you use to shape the cookies. If you guys know it, could you please tell me on the review, so that on the next chapter, I won't use the term cookie shaper. Thanks! ^-^)   
  
Would you like to help us out on baking cookies too, Kero?" she asked. Hearing the word cookies, Kero's mouth started watering. Sakura knew that Kero loved sweets more than any 'thing' (Thing, that doesn't include Sakura). Kero started to wag his tail eagerly and stood up (Doggy style). Sakura giggled and began brushing her teeth while Kero turned on the video games and started to play one of those games Keroberos would play (You know, those adventure and fighting ones.)   
  
Sakura decided to wear a light pink sleeveles turtle neck with a black skirt. Since it was freezing cold outside, she topped off her outfit   
  
with a long, blue denim trench coat. She also wore her knee-length, high heeled black boots. Sakura smiled and admired herself in front of the mirror and twirled in front of Kero-chan and asked if he liked her outfit.  
  
Kero-chan whose concentration was on the screen (playing video-game), gave an approving bark. Sakura bid Kero goodbye and took her bag with her, stuffed some school items, and climbed down stairs for an early breakfast.  
  
She found Touya sitting on his usual spot doing his usual stuff on the table again, holding a cup of steaming coffee, as usual. She seated her self in her favorite spot and drank some hot cocoa her dad had made for her.  
  
"I thought you will never wake up. Why are you early today, Kaijuu?" he asked, his main focus on her outfit. Sakura grinned. "A weird dream woke me up. Why? You don't like me waking up early? Fine then, tomorrow, I'll wake up late and--" she said when Touya cut her off.  
  
"No... It's actually helpful for me since I don't have to bother myself to wake you up with a cold bucket of water again." he said, smirking.   
  
Sakura grimaced. Her pout was changed by a grin. "By the way," Sakura began and took out a big mallet and pounded Touya's head with it. "That's for calling me a Kaijuu." she said, she spun the mallet like a baton and smiled in satisfactory.  
  
Touya got back to his feet with a tall bandaged bump with on his head, Sakura laughed her head off seeing the tall bump on his head. Touya was about to grab Sakura when Fujitaka entered the room, carrying a pan. Touya froze and dropped to the floor (anime style.)  
  
"Ah, Sakura, you're early today!" he said, placing a plate full of pancakes on the table. "Yup! I sure am." Sakura said, sitting back at her seat. She found Touya lying on the floor and ignored him thinking he was goofing off again. She forked up a couple of pan cakes and munched on it, drank her hot cocoa and observed her dad who took a seat and picked up the picture of his late wife.  
  
"Say Dad, I've been wanting to ask you this for a very long time. I can't remember how mom died. Since that accident, my memory was completely erased." Sakura asked. The smile on her dad's lips was now gone but was replaced with a sad smile.   
  
Noticing the sadness on their dad, Touya decided that he will tell the story himself.   
  
"It happened on the same day of your accident, Sakura. Mom was going to work alone unable to be accompanied by me or dad because I had school that time and dad needed to go to work early. By the time she was about to climb on her car which was parked outside, a run-away prisoner pushed her out of the way and shot her on the stomach. He hopped into her car and sped off. Soon, the policemen  
  
who wer chasing the escaped convict, saw the seriously-injured woman and called for an ambulance, immediately." Touya who had tears on his eyes, paused. Sakura who was intently listening, felt her tears also slide down on her cheeks. "The ambulance came minutes later, and was too late. Mom, being weak, couldn't stand the pain, her breathing was cut off, and her heart beat had stopped beating. She passed away."   
  
Sakura felt her anger rise up. She never felt this angry before, the only time when she did was when Syaoran had stolen her lunch. How she wished to hunt the person who killed her mom herself and beat him up. Speaking of that person, "What happened to the person responsible for mom's death?" She asked, her fist was clasped. Touya frowned. "He was also the same person who hit you. Remember,   
  
he had just carnapped mom's car and sped off. When he turned on a corner, he didn't slowed down one bit and hit you. He didn't even stopped to help you." Touya slammed his fist on the table, making the plates and glasses jump up. Sakura was surprised by his reaction. She had never seen him this mad before. Sure he would get mad because she would pound him with a mallet when he pulls a trick on her, but not this mad.  
  
Sakura smiled at her brother and held his hands, which was shaking with anger. "Touya, that was the past. Let's forget about it. What's done has been done. Even if we like it or not, we can't changed what has happened. We just have to accept and deal with it." Sakura said. Touya's enraged face softened at the smile of his sister. 'How could she deal with this so easy? Sakura can sometimes be a wonder to me.' Toya thought, smiling to his sister.  
  
Since there was still an hour till her school starts, Sakura decided that she'll go out and have a little walk. Touya, dad, I'm going for a long walk. Thanks for the breakfast, dad. And Touya, thanks for telling me about what happened. Touya nodded and Fujitaka smiled in response. "Sakura is taking this so easy, I thought at first she would break her heart out and come hunting down for that person." Fujitaka commented. Touya looked at his dad strangely and   
  
continued on reading the newspaper.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
I walked and walked further not even knowing where my own legs would carry me to.   
  
I reached a park complete with a big sandbox, a two set swings, one see-saw and a king sized penguin slide. A small smile appeared on my lips, because right in front of me was the same Park in my recent dreams. So this is the place where I first met him, and this is also the place where we said our goodbyes. I sat on one of the swings and began to try and recollect my past.   
  
I tried so hard to remember it that my head began to ache. I guess forcing myself on trying to recollect something won't do me any good. I heavily sighed and gave up. It's just impossible to do it. I was fated to be like this. Then, heavy tears came swelling out of my eyes.   
  
"Oh GOD, from all the girls in the world, why me? why does all the bad things happen to me? Why did my mom who I love very much have to leave us? why was I the one who got hit and lost all of my precious memories? Because of that, my life became pathetic!" I said outloud when Suddenly,I felt someone tap on my shoulders.  
  
I was startled at first because I didn't think anybody was here when I arrived. I looked up to see who it was, it was a guy who I've never seen before. I guess he's a stranger. Was it alright to talk to him? But still, something about him is awfully familiar. He stretched out his hands and I heard him say 'here.' I looked down to see a white handkerchief being offered to me.   
  
I stared at it for a while and I heard him say, "Take it, it won't bite. Such a pretty face doesn't deserve to be stained with tears." I blushed at that point and took it. It must be a shame seeing my face all wet with my tears and my eyes all puffy and red.  
  
I pressed the white fluffy cloth on my eyes and wiped off the tears left on my face. I thanked him for it and got a good look of his face.   
  
He has jet black hair and dazzling blue eyes. He was awfully handsome, that I can tell you. But something about him was so mysterious. It's his gloomy atmosphere I guess. He's not too much talkative but this I can tell you, He's been staring at me for crying out loud!   
  
"Is there something on my face?" I pointed out. It was kinda rude to keep staring at people like that. He shoook his head and smiled. "I'm sorry, It's just that, I over heard what you said a while ago. I'm sorry about your mom. And about the accident. Do you want to talk aboout it? Maybe I can help you." I froze when I heard him say that. I felt as If I wanted to cry on his shoulders. I felt as If I wanted to pour everything to him. And I did.  
  
I told him all about my childhood bestfriend and how I dreamt about him all the time and the accident after he bid goodbye to me. I don't know why, but the guy seemed to be really interested. He raised a brow when I mentioned the 'accident.' I knew he was curious about so I told him about my mom being shot and how the car hit me and how I ended up having a poor vision. "I became a nerd since then and everybody teased me and played pranks on me.   
  
I especially hate this Li-jerk. He's the most popular and the most jerk in school. He played pranks on me many times already. I've had enough and yelled at him which didn't do me any good. Yesterday, my cousin Tomoyo (The guy raised a brow again at the mention of her name)  
  
helped me by giving me a make over and that's how I ended up like this." I said finally. I didn't expect to tell a complete stranger about my life. But there was this feeling. A feeling of closeness as if I was comfortable being with him. Finally after a long silence, the guy looked at my emerald eyes. "Your eyes looked the same the last time I saw you. But, it does show trails of sadness within you." He said. "You did went through a lot of things.   
  
I should have known. I'm sorry." he said. I became puzzled. Why was he sorry? And what does mean by 'the last time I saw you?' I'm pretty sure that I never met him before.  
  
The guy smiled once more and got up. I had the urge to ask him what his name was, but it was too late, he was gone. "You'll soon find out." The same voice on my mind said. Was my mind playing tricks on me? Sometimes, I can't help but wonder, Have I met that guy somewhere before?  
  
End of Sakura's POV  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura returned to school and not until she stepped one foot on the ground did they came swarming up toward her. The next instant, she was surrounded by flirty guys. Some were even brave enough to ask her out, but she simply turned them down.  
  
"Uhh! I certainly did not expect this coming." Sakura complained. She spotted Tomoyo, who was also being surrounded by guys, waiting for her under a cherry blossoms tree.  
  
"Wow Sakura! You're already popular!" Tomoyo commented seeing Sakura's stalkers.  
  
"Hey, there's something unsual about you today, since when did you get up early?" Tomoyo asked, raising a brow and giving her the "Eye." Sakura laughed nervously and waved her hands. "It's not what you think Tomoyo! I had a strange dream that woke me up so early."   
  
Tomoyo grinned at Sakura. "mmMMhhmmm... and what is dream about? Was it about some boy?... Just admit it that you're finally getting used to being different." Tomoyo said.  
  
Sakura shook her head violently. "Alright I wasn't telling you the whole story. But the dream is true though. I dreamt about my past and Ryu. Then I woke up early the next morning" Sakura said, settling down on a bench.  
  
"It's weird, I know." she continued.  
  
Not far from where she was seating was Syaoran and his group.   
  
"Hey check it out, It's that Kinomoto girl. She sure looks pretty." one of them commented, loud enough for her to hear. She glared at them and turned back to Tomoyo.  
  
"And Daidouji surely looks pretty too." another one commented, loud enough for Eriol to hear. Eriol turned and glared at him. He also added an additional smack on the head.  
  
"Oww! What did you do that for?!" he complained. Eriol smirked. Syaoran just rolled his eyes from the foolishness of the guys. "Will you guys stop it! Who cares about Kinomoto anyway? Once a dork is always a dork!" he said, crossing his arms. Sakura somehow heard it and sent her shoes flying toward his head. It hit him hard and sent him flying through the air,   
  
"You better shut up Li-JERK!!! Or I'll hit 100 times worse than that, that way, I could break that thick head of yours!" Sakura said, glaring at him. There were sparks flying through the air again as they made eye contact, hitting everybody on the way. It didn't last long though because somebody has interrupted them.   
  
"Li honey!!!! Look what I got you!" a dirty-blonde haired girl jumped up in front of Li and hugged him tightly. It was Lina, now the second hottest girl in school. Sakura is the first one Line second, and Tomoyo, third.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo rolled their eyes and when Lina wasn't looking, they stuck their tongues out to her.  
  
Lina noticed the two and gave them a dirty look. She walked up in front of Sakura like a mad bull, preparing to charge. "I thought I made it clear that you stay away from Syaoran and that he is MINE!" she yelled.  
  
"I thought I made it clear that I don't want him and that you can have him!" Sakura snapped back. Lina was stepped aback and flipped her hair. "Just stay away from him or else!" she said, running back to Syaoran, who was fleeing from her.  
  
"Ha! She was so and totally scared back then!" Tomoyo blurted out, laughing. Sakura couldn't resist from trying to keep her laughter so she burst into a fit of giggles. Suddenly, Tomoyo's face became worried.  
  
"But, you shouldn't underestimate her, she looks scared as a mouse right now, but once she gathered all her 'followers,' They might gang up on you when I'm not around and who knows what they will do!" Sakura smiled at the great deal of concern her best friend showed to her. She wouldn't be worried about them, but  
  
since Tomoyo was worried about her, she'll stand on her guard in case they might appear when she least expects it.  
  
Suddenly, the young man from earlier appeared on her mind subconciously. He was smiling at her which made her blush a little. She took out the handkerchief from her pocket and held it gently. 'I didn't even have a chance to say thank you to him. Why was he gone so fast? And what does he mean by, 'the last time we met?" Sakura's train of thoughts were interrupted   
  
by the school bell which means they have to go to their respective class. Sakura and Tomoyo gathered up all their stuff and headed towards their class room.  
  
"Class, I have a special surprise for all of you!" announced the teacher, who seemed to be enthusiastic about something. She didn't even care if Syaoran entered the class room late.   
  
"We have a new transfer student who's going to be joining us for the rest of the semester! He came from Hong Kong but he originally lived here when he was young, so It's not a surprise if some of you might know him. Class, this is Ryuki Zhou! (You pronounce Zhou as Zow)   
  
Sakura and Tomoyo's head shot up. "Ryuki Zhou?" they said aloud. The class stared at them in amazement. It's as if both of these girls knew him. The door swung open and in came a boy with crunchy (There goes that mouth watering word again!) jet black hair and blue eyes.  
  
Sakura could feel her face getting hot as she recognized the same guy who offered her his handkerchief. 'Wait a minute, If his name is Ryuki, then, there's a chance that it might be him! the boy in my dreams has the same hair and eye color as he does. Was it a coincidence?' she asked to herself. Ryuki Zhou's eyes drifted towards the same auburn haired girl he met before. ''Ying fa...' he thought.   
  
"Ying fa..." he whispered. Syaoran, who was glaring at the guy because all the girls seemed to be drooling over him, stared at him in amazement when he heard the guy say Ying Fa, and since he is also chinese, he knew it meant Sakura. ''Did he say it on purpose?' Does he and Sakura know each other? And why is Sakura blushing? Could it be that, that...' Syaoran stared horror-struck at the two of them.  
  
"Now where do I put you?" The teacher said, looking for available seats. All the girls' hands shot up in the air and volunteered the seat next to theirs. The teacher smiled when she finally decided on the matter. "Your seat for the rest of the semester is the one besides Kinomoto. Kinomoto, will you please raise your hand so that our new student can see you?" Sakura's hand shot up in the air and Tomoyo smiled happily. Ryuki sat on his seat and turned to look at Sakura.  
  
"Hi, so we meet again" he said, smiling. Sakura blushed furiously and Syaoran's blood started to boil. 'I don't like the way this guy talks to Kinomoto. It's as if they are close friends or something.' he thought. He was gritting his teeth angrily. Sakura, on the other hand, was getting confused. 'Was he refering to our meeting earlier, or when we were still a kid. Besides, I'm not too sure if that's really Ryu-chan.' Sakura thought. Ryuki noticed the necklace dangling on her neck.  
  
"That necklace..." he pointed out. "Do you remember where you got it?" he asked. Sakura held her necklace. "Not really. But I remember a boy giving it to me. It's funny because he has the same name as you. But I'm not really sure If you and him are the same person." Sakura said with a slight of disappointment in her voice.   
  
"Maybe I am, Ying fa" Sakura looked up and smiled happily. Ryu-chan was the only one who called her by that name. "You, you're Ryu-chan!" she cried happily, loud enough for everybody to hear. The teacher looked at her with an arch eyebrow. "Was there something you want to share with us, Miss Kinomoto?" She asked. Sakura blushed and shook her head. "No, sensei. I'm sorry about the disruption. It will never be repeated again." sakura said reassuringly. The teacher stared at her and reverted back to her lesson. Li Syaoran, who heard everything they were talking about,   
  
frowned. 'So, both of them does know each other!' He thought, his jealousy is starting to stir up.  
  
Tomoyo, who had been watching the three, grinned. 'Great! Once Ryuki becomes close to Sakura, Syaoran's jealousy will surely rise! This is where the real fun begins!' Tomoyo told herself as she thought of a new plan. 'This is going to be perfect! It's time to play, Match making!' Tomoyo continued. Her sparkling eyes showed mischief all over it. Eriol who was observing everybody smiled to himself.   
  
"This semester is going to be great!' he told himself.  
  
End of Chapter 6  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fanficpixie: So... how did you guys like it? Ooooh I bet you'll like the next chapter! It's going to be on Valentine's day! There will be a lot of Jealousy, romance, and mischief for Sakura and company. Especially the little cunning Tomoyo and Eriol! Now I wonder what they're up to! Find out on the next chapter of Miss Dorkie glasses and Mister Snob!   
  
P.S.  
  
Please, I really need to know what those things you use to shape up cookies. So If you know what they're called, please mention on it on the review! Thanks a bunch!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Don't forget to Review!!!!!!!! 


	8. A DATE!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura**

**MISS DORKIE GLASSES AND MISTER SNOB  
**

Author's notes **(IMPORTANT!!)**:Hello everybody! It's been a long time, ne? Well... I apologize for keeping you guys hanging for so long! I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me! It's not so easy writing a plot that has so many complications. Anyway, I would be writing this plot the way I would want a story to be.

So that means, even though Valentines Day would be on February, which is almost near no more school day, I would make it as if it was just the beginning of class. I wasn't really thinking when I posted that up. So the next thing I know, I was stuck and had a MAJOR author's block. I couldn't think of a way to fast-forward it... so I decided to make the beginning of school somewhere in January. That way, they could celebrate Sakura and Syaoran's birthday! Mwahahahah! Christmas is already no more school so they could spend it together as much as they want! Mwahahahah! Even though they don't have a summer vacation, they could still go on a field trip on the beach! Mwahahahah!

And think of Sakura and Tomoyo on bikinis and Syaoran, Eriol, Ryuki as well as all the other guys drooling on them! WAHAHAH! I'm waaaay crazy right now!

And also, a special thanks you for all those who reviewed and supported this story throughout the entire story. I love you guys! And a special thank you for Sherina Tan for spamming me. Lol. Thanks for reminding me that I kept you guys waiting for so long. I hope you didn't lose your interests!

Anyways, enough babbles! On with the story!

º** CHAPTER 7 **º

**A DATE?!**

§ **In the previous chapter **§  
While taking a stroll through the park... Sakura tries to recall her past, but to no avail, she just keeps on getting headaches as a result... feeling as if there was no hope, she begins to cry. Then an attractive stranger appears and offers her a handkerchief, giving her comfort at the same time. She opens up to him and tells him everything about her past and her childhood best friend which the guy seems to be interested at.  
Then before she could even ask for his name, he disappears and she was left alone again, with the handkerchief in hand. At school, Sakura was shocked to see the new transfer student was the guy before. She was even more shocked when she learns that he's Ryuki, her long forgotten childhood friend. Now things get complicated when Sakura's enemy, Syaoran Li, starts to get jealous... And what's that look on Tomoyo and Eriol's faces... They seem to be up to something....

**º º º **

A girl with bright emerald eyes scanned the whole school campus as she pushed her way through the crowded students, glancing here and there every now and then.

"Excuse me!" She said as she squeezed through two people talking. She heard them say, "How rude!" But she ignored them and continued walking until... "Ow!" She said as someone bumped into her. She fell on her butt from the impact.

"Sorry!" The person who bumped into her said and continued on his way. Sakura glanced at his retreating form and shook her head. At least he could've stopped and helped me up! She angrily thought as she supported herself and slowly stood up, dusting her uniform from dirt.

Suddenly, her head shot up when she heard somebody snickering. 'Great! It's Li jerk... why can't he just leave me alone?' she angrily thought. The chestnut haired boy smirked. "Watch where you're going, Kinomoto! I didn't know you were that clumsy!" He remarked. His friends howled with laughter while pounding on the table.

She glared at the chestnut haired boy and smiled innocently. "At least I'm not the one with the lame jokes here!" She retorted back as she stalked off, leaving the boy speechless. She smirked at his defeat.

"Sakura! Over here!" Somebody said. Sakura turned to see who called her. It was her friend, Rika. She was seated on a picnic cloth on the ground with a couple of her friends.

They knew each other because Tomoyo had introduced them on the first day of school. Sakura walked towards her and smiled.

"Rika-chan! Have you seen Tomoyo? I've been looking all over for her but I couldn't find her." She said as she averted her gaze towards her other three friends that were staring at Yamazaki as he told them something about the pictures moving back then. She listened to him wide eyed as she absorbed the information.

"Yeah, I know where Tomoyo-chan is, but the reason why I called you was because Tomoyo-chan asked me to tell you that she won't be able to eat lunch with you today because she has a meeting with her photography club and I believe they're having lunch in there." Rika said.

She looked at the three again, this time; they were beating him up, especially a girl named Chiharu. She sweat dropped. 'It must be a lie again.' she sighed and slowly nodded.

"Oh okay. I'll just have my lunch alone then! See ya!" She said as she skidded across the campus to her favorite spot to sit under. Although she hated eating lunch alone, she loved how everything is so peaceful around her and especially the sound of the trees made by the wind.

She breathed in large amount of fresh air and smirked. "Nothing beats a good lunch with nature." She smiled with satisfaction. "Indeed" came a voice behind her. Sakura jumped in surprise. She spun only to meet someone face to face.

She looked at him and blushed. 'Was he there behind me this whole time?' she thought.

"Ryu-chan! I didn't notice you there" she said. The jet-black haired smiled.

"Sorry I startled you. Do you mind if I accompany you?" He asked. Sakura nodded and blushed.

"No. I was about to ask you the same thing since I'm eating lunch alone today..." she said. They sat under the tree and ate silently. Sakura, obviously not liking the silence between them, decided to start a conversation, but Ryuki beat her into it.

"You really do hate Li, don't you?" He asked. Sakura nodded. "Yes I do why do you ask?" Sakura asked, expecting an answer from him. "What has he done to you?" Sakura raised a brow.

"He's a jerk. He always teases me and bullies me in front of everybody. And just a couple of days ago, he stole my lunch, which was made especially for me by my dad. He stole a perfectly good sushi." Sakua said. Remembering those times he had made her suffer.

"It seems to me that Li-san is only doing those to show that he likes you." He said as he looked at me. Sakura stared at him in disbelieve. "You have got to be kidding me! Him? The Li jerk that said he would never go out with a geek likes me? The Li jerk that is the most popular guy in this school, likes me?"

Sakura laughs. "Don't make me laugh! Seriously? You think he likes me? I think not! His head is only full of hot air with conceit. He's a jerk, who bullies on people just because he has a higher rank. I hate to burst you bubble but, he's just not the type who would like a geek."

She was angry at him for bringing him up. 'Instead of having a peaceful lunch, why did he have to bring that jerk's name? And now, he's saying some nonsense.' she thought.

"Think about it. Why would he stare at you like he's a lovesick fool when you're not looking? Why would he always pick on you and not on some other girls?" He asked. The auburn haired girl fell silent. Maybe he was speaking the truth. Maybe, the Li jerk isn't really a jerk. Perhaps it was only an outer appearance? Sakura asked myself.

Her diseased mom did say "do not judge a person by his or her outer appearance." 'Maybe that's what she meant?' Sakura thought. Suddenly, an image of Syaoran stealing her sushi and eating it in front of her popped into Sakura's mind. 'Nah....' Sakura concluded.

"How would you know?" Sakura asked. He smiled gently and said, "I know this because no guy on this earth could ever resist a beautiful girl such as you. Your eyes speak for itself, Sakura. Your bright, green eyes show every bit of emotion you feel." He stared intently at Sakura's eyes and continued.

"And who wouldn't resist that smile of yours. The smile who brightens everybody's days when they feel dull. You are real Sakura. Simple, but naturally beautiful in every way. Now let's see if Li wouldn't want you." He said. Sakura blushed at his words. Nobody has ever complimented her like that before. Well... except for Tomoyo. She always said Sakura looked like a goddess.

Sakura averted her gaze on the ground and blushed.

"I-I don't know what to say..." Sakura said. He lifted Sakura's chin with a finger.

"Sakura, will you go with me to the dance tomorrow?" He asked. Her heart began to thump loudly and she could feel blood rising on her face.

"You mean, l-like a date?" She nervously said. "Yes." he replied. "I- I--" Sakura began when the bell rang.

'Saved by the bell!' she thought as she silently thanked it.

Sakura grabbed her stuff quickly and said. "Oh look! The bell just rang! I have to go now! Don't want to be late!" She said as she ran towards the school. She thought she was going to die right there. Ryuki has just asked her out!

On the other hand, hiding behind a bush was someone, spying on them.

"I knew it! He does like her!" The figure said.

Fanficpixie: Please don't kill me! I know I promised to you that in this chapter it would be valentines day. But this idea sorta came out. I think the next chapter won't be Valentines day either. But it would be much better I guarantee you!

I hope you like this chapter! Hmm.. I wonder who the person is, hiding behind that bush?

I just love it when I leave you guys a cliffy! Mwahahahah!

Anyway, please review and let me know what you think! And if you have any suggestions, please tell me! Oh and thanks for all those reviewers who told me what the cookie shaper is really called. Lol. I'll be using it on the next chapter! Bwahahah! I have something special in store for you guys! Mwahahahah!!!

Please read my other stories:

**Miss Dorkie Glasses and Mister Snob**

_Summary:_

Sakura Kinomoto and Li Syaoran has made quite a reputation in Tomoeda High. Sakura is known as the school's nerd, and Syaoran as the most popular boy. Send in the sparks as both different worlds meet.

Card Captor Sakura - PG - English - Humor/Romance - Chapters: 7 - Words: 13645 - Reviews: 160 - Updated: 3-17-04 - Published: 12-11-03

**Forevermore**

_Summary:_

Love, Friendship, Broken promises, and hate turns to the couple named Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li. They were once childhood Best Friends, who turned to enemies. But... deep inside they struggle from pain. Will their love for each other last forever? T

Card Captor Sakura - G - English - Romance/General - Chapters: 3 - Words: 4580 - Reviews: 24 - Updated: 11-7-04 - Published: 1-28-04

**HAPPILY EVER AFTER: Short stories for everyone**

_Summary:_

A bunch of Short stories with different Genres and Characters. Short story 1: Emotionless An empty heart. A new girl in town helps the emotionless Li Syaoran how to feel and show emotions, but one, Love. SS pairing.  
Card Captor Sakura - PG - English - General - Chapters: 1 - Words: 4117 - Reviews: 4 - Updated: 7-2-04 - Published: 7-2-04

**Sakura and the Elemental Guardians**

_Summary:_

Halloween... A surreal filled with mystery and magic! On this night, Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo, and Meiling, discover their destiny-to protect the universe! Read as Friendships are put into tests, darkness over power light, and LOVE over power all!

Card Captor Sakura - G - English - Romance/Action/Adventure - Chapters: 1 - Words: 2931 - Reviews: 3 - Updated: 5-31-04 - Published: 5-31-04

Currently working on:

**Miss Dorkie Glasses and Mister Snob - **_I am so lost! I need fresh ideas! _

**Forevermore - **_Working on the plot! I already got the 4th chapter done but I'm not updating till the plot is fixed._

**HAPPILY EVER AFTER: Short stories for everyone **_- I'm currently working on a new short story right now! It's called teddy bear. It's a kawaii story about a normal girl who wanted to receive a teddy bear from someone. "I only wanted one teddy bear... Is that too much to ask?" Will this person, that goes from way back then when they were still building sand castles in the sand box, be the first person to give this to her?_

_STORY POLL: Story Genre_

_1) Which story genre do you like reading about?_

_a) Romance_

_b) Romance/Humor_

_c) Action/Adventure_

_d) Angst_

_e) Mystery_

_f) Fantasy_

_g) Sci-fi_

_h) Horror_

_i) All of the above in one!_

_P.S._

_I'm planning to write another story. It's about a girl who has Sixth Sense and how she uses it to help ghosts rest in peace even though she'd be risking her life. And along the way, she meets a guy who vows to protect her at all cost. This story almost has every genre you could possible think of! _

_Do you think I should post it?_

_**THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING MISS DORKIE GLASSES AND MISTER SNOB 7! HOPE YOU CONTINUE TO SUPPORT ME FOR THE FUTURE, UPCOMING CHAPTERS!!!**_


	9. My Valentine

**Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura**

Author's note: YAY!!! Thank you for those people who read and review! You guys made me really happy! Well anyway, I'm going to have to delay the Valentines day till the next chapter, or maybe the next. I don't know. We'll see. smiles Well, anyway, I'm so happy that this didn't come out too long as the previous one did! Aren't you happy for me? I certainly am!

I hope you like this chapter!!! Please review! Your opinions really matter to me!

**MISS DORKIE GLASSES AND MISTER SNOB**

In the last chapter, things gets heated up when Sakura got asked out by her long time childhood best friend, Ryuki Zhou. But good thing the bell rang before she has to give him an answer! Will Sakura say yes? And who is this mysterious figure spying on them underneath the bush?

CHAPTER 8: My Valentine

Ryuki watched the retreating back of Sakura with a dazed look. The cold wind of February began to pick up. A small smile tugged on his lips when he heard as small sneeze. He glanced down at the bush just behind him and said, "You know, you can come out now. Or you could always stay there and catch a cold." he grinned when the bush behind him began to rustle. And a figure emerged from it.

"You knew that I was hiding in there the whole time, didn't you?" the figure asked. The person stepped into the light, so that Ryuki could see the figure's detailed appearance. The light revealed bright pools of amethyst eyes. Ryuki recognized immediately who it was.

"Daidouji-san. I thought it was you. What were you doing spying on us?" he inquired. Tomoyo glanced down at the black device she was holding. "Forgive me for spying on you. But I just had to know one thing that has been bothering me since I saw you. So I decided to follow you when I had the chance." she shamefully admitted. Tomoyo quirked a brow when she heard a low chuckle. Apparently, Ryuki failed to keep his chuckle to himself.

Tomoyo pouted in a cute way, demanding to know why he was laughing. "I can't believe you would go far just to find out something about me. Why didn't you ask me?" he teased. Tomoyo playfully grumbled.

"Well, It's not so easy as you think it is. Whenever I attempt to ask you, you would always be surrounded by love sick fans of yours in a matter of seconds." she reasoned. Ryuki rose a brow in astonishment. He had no clue Daidouji had been attempting to ask him something.

"Really? Well, then. Now that I'm free from all those love sick fan as you call them, what is it that you have been trying to ask me?" he queried. Tomoyo smiled. "Zhou-kun, did you like Sakura-chan ever since you two were childhood friends and until now?" she asked. Ryuki widened his eyes.

He avoided Tomoyo's gaze and instead, he looked at the busy students trying to get to class.

Tomoyo was definitely surprised by his actions. And judging by the distant look on his face, she couldn't read what he was thinking.

Tomoyo waited patiently for his answer. And after a long moment of silence, he finally replied. "You could say that..." and then he started to walk to class. Tomoyo stared after him. 'Ryuki Zhou, you are probably the only person who I don't get.' she thought.

The wind started to pick up again. The raven haired girl appeared startled when he looked back and tossed her his coat. "Here. You could probably use this since it's cold out here." he said and continued on his way. Tomoyo accepted it with a warm smile on his face. 'Zhou-kun isn't such a bad guy for Sakura-chan. In fact, I approve of him.'

On the way to her classroom, Sakura couldn't think straight. She was too confused that her head was starting to hurt. 'I can't believe it Ryu-chan just asked me to the dance!' she thought.

It was hard for her to get over the fact that somebody has asked her out. And she didn't know what to do. 'Should I say yes or no?' she asked herself with panic.

'Oh where is Tomoyo when I need her!' She thought. Her train of thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she crashed into somebody. They both fell into the floor in a very... intimate position.

Sakura opened her eyes only to be lost in the intense pool of amber eyes. 'they're so... beautiful.... dazzling.... they're....' she thought.

On the other hand, the person she crashed into were having the same thoughts.

'Ugh! What the heck happened?' the person thought, trying to sit up, when he felt something was on top of him. Or rather somebody... He could feel the person's slow and steady breathing on him. Judging by the light weight. He judged that this person is a girl. He could feel the person was beginning to wake up.

He opened his eyes noticing the girl's lips. She didn't have any lipstick on, or neither lip gloss, and yet, her lips looked luscious red to him. He wondered 'I wonder what it would taste like if I kiss those?' he thought. The girl began to shift, interrupting his thoughts.

He looked up at her eyes, only to be drowned in her emerald eyes. 'they're so... beautiful... dazzling..." he thought. There was only one person in this school who he knew had beautiful green eyes like these. "Kinomoto?!" he said in surprise.

"Kinomoto?!" an intense voice interrupted her thoughts. Sakura immediately recognized who the voice belonged to. "SYAORAN?" she exclaimed. Sakura and Syaoran felt their face heat up. "Hoe...." Sakura's heart began to beat like crazy. She was so confused of what she was feeling right now. Syaoran on the other hand, was having a battle of his own. 'Damn hormones!' he angrily thought. His hormones were running high. And he was feeling something he can't explain. 'Whatever this feeling is, I HATE IT!' thought.

Sakura snapped out to reality, remembering that this person is the li-jerk she has come to hate. She immediately stood up and ran to her classroom, leaving a confused Syaoran still on the floor.

Sakura finally reached her classroom. She stopped by the door, trying to catch up with her breath. She walked over to her seat with exhaustion and collapsed into it. More students began filling in the classroom.

But Sakura noticed there was no sign of Tomoyo. Sakura waited patiently for Tomoyo to enter when she heard a couple of classmates talking about Valentines tomorrow.

"Oh I can't wait for it to be tomorrow! I already baked chocolates for Kiyoshi-kun! I hope he accepts them!" a brunette haired girl squealed. The other girls began to squeal in anticipation. "I can't believe Ishi-sempai asked me to be his date for tomorrow! Oh I can't wait to go to the mall to shop for my dress!" another girl said in between squeals.

"Well, guess who asked at lunch today? It was Hoshi-kun! I didn't even know he knew my name!" the girl exclaimed. There were gasps from the two girls. "You mean, the star captain of the track team? You are so lucky Ume-chan!" they cried.

Sakura sighed. She could really see that almost every girl is excited about Valentines day. While she's not. She's just not comfortable during Valentine's day being all alone and all. She lowered her gaze to her desk, remembering the last Valentine's day they had.

She could still remember how badly she felt of being alone on that day. Almost every girls in her school has something, when she, the only person, didn't get any. Well, she did get a special gift from Tomoyo. But, that didn't really help ease her loneliness.

Flash Back:

A lonely Sakura could be found up on the tree branch, watching all the girls pass by with huge smiles plastered on their faces. And each and every one of them were carrying a gift or two, or more. A silent tear drop escaped from her lonely eyes. And in every drop she shed, there were loneliness inside of it.

The door opened and out came a raven haired girl carrying a bunch of gifts. Sakura concluded to herself that they probably came from her best friend's admirers. Sakura watched her best friend continue her way towards the tree she was on and then stopped just under it. Tomoyo looked up with a worried look on her face.

"Sakura I know you're in there! Please don't feel bad! Look! I made you something! Come on down so you could see what I made especially for you!" she said, showing Sakura a box carefully wrapped with a beautiful wrapper.

A small smile appeared on Sakura's lips despite her heavy loneliness. It was like this every Valentine's day. Her best friend would always come look for her in the very same tree and give her something special. And because she was Sakura's only friend, Sakura would always appreciate everything that her best friend has done for her.

Sakura began to climb down and hugged her best friend. A new batch of new tears came out of her eyes.

"Oh Tomoyo! I feel so alone!" she cried. Tomoyo patted her on the back as her best friend sobbed on her shoulders. "It's okay Sakura. You're not alone. I'm here for you. And I'll always be."

End of Flash Back

Valentine's day was the only day she ever minded being so lonely despite all those years of loneliness and cruelty from the students. But this year, it is about to change. Sakura has transformed into the most popular girl in their school.

And the students no longer tormented her, but worshiped her. Well not all of them. There are those popular students who are jealous of her. Like Lina and her daily followers. They always try to embarrass Sakura in a most humiliating way in front of the students. But of course, Sakura manages to get out of it and instead, they wind up embarrassing themselves.

"Sakura!!!" Sakura snapped back to reality and turned to see who had called her. It was her best friend who greeted her with a smile. "Sorry I'm late, Sakura. I still had to do something on the way here." she said. Sakura noticed the jacket Tomoyo was wearing.

She was certain that the jacket wasn't her best friend's. But someone else's. "Tomoyo, where did you get that jacket?" she asked, pointing to the jacket her best friend was wearing. Tomoyo inwardly smiled to herself. 'Do I sense someone is jealous?' she happily thought. "Oh this? Zhou-kun gave this to me a while ago." she replied sounding happy. Sakura felt a tiny sinking feeling inside.

"Oh really?" she said, with a hint of disappointment in her voice. Sakura decided to dismiss the feeling. 'I must be thinking too much' she thought to herself. Tomoyo's inner self flashed a victory sign. 'oohohohohohohoh! It's so easy to get Sakura-chan jealous!' her inner self thought. "What is it, Sakura? You sound like something is bothering you." Tomoyo asked. Sakura flashed her a worried smile.

"I don't know anymore Tomoyo. Ryu-chan has just asked me to be his date tomorrow at lunch. I'm not sure what to answer. I want to say yes, but something is holding me back." she said. There was this confusing feeling that was holding her back. Suddenly, an image of Syaoran appeared on her mind. She shook her head and scolded herself for thinking of Li-Jerk at a time like this.

"Hmm... sounds to me like, you have another person in mind." Tomoyo grinned. She could tell that Sakura was thinking of Syaoran. She also happened to see Sakura and Syaoran's... err... meeting. 'This is tough for Sakura-chan. In the end, she has to choose between one of them.' she thought when an idea formed into her mind. 'Well, this is why I'm here for her! I'm going to help her no matter what the cost is!' she thought.

"WHAT?! How could you say that Tomoyo? Of course not! It's just that... I'm not sure what to do when we go there tomorrow. I don't have any good dresses to wear. Plus, I haven't danced for a long time! I'm not sure if I can still dance." she said. Well, they are partly the reason that is holding her back.

Tomoyo smiled reassuringly. "And that's why you have me to help you! Go on ahead and go with Zhou-kun! I'm sure he'll be waiting for you at the gate after school! And you don't need to worry about the dress. I've made one a long time ago for you to wear for your first dance. I knew this day would come! So I was prepared! And you can come over at my house so that you could remember your dancing skills! Plus, it's the perfect time to bake chocolates and cookies for tomorrow! The cute and pretty cookie cutters I bought a long time ago won't go to waste!" she excitedly said.

Sakura sweat dropped at her best friend's anticipation. "Okay then but you're going to be there with me right?!" Sakura asked. Tomoyo nodded in response. "Then after that, we'll go to your house, practice and bake! I was planning on baking chocolates and cookies for you, Touya, otou-san, Yukito and also Kero-chan anyways!" Sakura said, getting excited at the thought of baking.

Tomoyo grinned. "And let's not forget about Zhou-kun and that person on your mind" Sakura stopped fantasizing over baking and exclaimed, "TOMOYO-CHAN!"

After school, Tomoyo was right, because right there standing in the gates is Ryuki, and as usual, surrounded by drooling girls. All of them were asking the same thing to him, "Zhou-kun, will you be my date for tomorrow?" and he would always answer the same thing. "I'm sorry, but I already have a person in mind."

Ryuki looked up when he noticed Sakura's presence. Ignoring the comments of the girls, he walked silently towards her. Sakura looked up at him with a nervous smile.

"Hey, Ryu-chan." she said as she smiled weakly. "You haven't answered my question yet, Sakura. That's why I was waiting for you." he began. "I'm so sorry if it's sudden and if I scared you. But will you--" he was cut off by Sakura by answering yes.

Ryuki blinked in surprise by her answer. He flashed her a smile "R-Really? Well then, I'll come by your house and pick you up tomorrow at 6:30!" he said as he bid his good bye.

As he walked away, Tomoyo, who was filming them both, noticed that he looked really happy.

She lowered her video and smiled, watching his retreating back. 'I was wrong. Zhou-kun, you don't like Sakura-chan. You're in love with her...' she thought.

Sakura waved a hand in front of Tomoyo. "Tomoyo, are you still there?" she asked. Tomoyo blinked, snapping out to reality. "uhh... yes. I'm here. So, shall we go?" she asked turning to her best friend. "Yes! Let's go!" An excited Sakura cried out as they broke into laughter while walking on their way to Tomoyo's house.

Sakura's POV:

HOE!! I can't wait for it to be tomorrow! I'm so excited! It will be the very first Valentine's day I won't be lonely. Because, not only do I have Tomoyo, but I also have Ryu-chan.. _my Valentine... _But... what exactly is that feeling that I felt for Syaoran? I mean, It's not that I like him or anything. I was probably embarrassed... yeah... that's it. I was embarrassed. That's why my heart was beating like crazy.... yeah.. that explains it...

Fanficpixie: Did you like it? Did you not like it? I hope you did! I really do hope so! Cause like I said, your opinions really matter to me! Please review!!!

Review please!!!

THANK YOU FOR READING MDMS CHAPTER 8!!!


End file.
